Episode 1: The Time War (Part 2)
This is part 2 of 2. It is called: Freddy Fright Andre132: Starring: LabRatsLover9 Andre132 Lycan Princess RandomBiscuit Show time! 3 2 1 Andre132: Go LabRatsLover9: okay Let's go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Pizza's on me! Andre132: OK LabRatsLover9: may I drive the car? Andre132: Sure! Andre132 gets in. LabRatsLover9 gets in car LabRatsLover9: everyone in!!! RandomBiscuit gets in car LabRatsLover9 this is playing in the car: Lycan Princess: NO NO NO Lycan Princess runs away from car LabRatsLover9: okay Andre132 teleports Lycan in and locks doors. LabRatsLover9: is everyone in the car and ready to go? Lycan Princess: NO NO NO Andre132: Yes! LabRatsLover9: okay RandomBiscuit watches Pokémon the movie Lycan Princess sobs LabRatsLover9 starts to sing beautifully along with Mangled and starts driving Andre132 puts on seatbelt. Andre132 sees we ran over Cory Matthews LabRatsLover9: we’re not alone This time we brought some friends! Oh no!!! Andre132: Who? What? Where? LabRatsLover9: it's a song Are you listening to it? Andre132: No. Andre132: Are we there yet? LabRatsLover9: not yet Almost! RandomBiscuit: Are we there now? LabRatsLover9: no Andre132 shakes car. Lycan Princess hides under the cushions LabRatsLover9: we're here!!! Andre132 lies on cushions. LabRatsLover9 teleports us all in there and the doors are locked Andre132: OhAh! LabRatsLover9: you're welcome Lycan! Lycan Princess dies like a boss Lycan Princess will come back some day RandomBiscuit orders pizza Andre132 breaks doors. Andre132 throws pizza at Biscuit. RandomBiscuit eats pizza in one bite Andre132 sees Bonnie and Chica walking towards us. LabRatsLover9: hi Andre132: Run! Andre132 panics. LabRatsLover9 sees Toy Chica LabRatsLover9: Whoa How are you kid friendly? How in any way are you kid friendly? Andre132 kills Toy Chica. LabRatsLover9: thanks Andre132: No Problem. LabRatsLover9: OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!!! Andre132 gets put in animatronic suit. LabRatsLover9 turns into Taurus LabRatsLover9: NOOOO Andre132: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Andre132 attacks Lover. LabRatsLover9 teleports and heals Andre LabRatsLover9 faints RandomBiscuit eats more food LabRatsLover9 is dead Andre132 attacks Biscuit. RandomBiscuit: Did I miss something? Andre132 breaks out of suit. LabRatsLover9 turns into normal Lover Andre132 heals Lover, LabRatsLover9 gets stuffed in Toy Chica suit Andre132: Nooooooo!! LabRatsLover9 attacks Andre Andre132 grabs Biscuit and Lycan and gets in the car. Andre132 drives away. LabRatsLover9 teleports into car drivers’ seat RandomBiscuit: What about Lover? LabRatsLover9: oh gosh LabRatsLover9 teleports back Andre132 crashes. LabRatsLover9 is stuck as Toy Chica LabRatsLover9 still has bionics LabRatsLover9 is near unstoppable Andre132 has fallen in a river and is headed for a waterfall while unconscious. LabRatsLover9 teleports next to Andre LabRatsLover9 stops him from falling LabRatsLover9: listen here The real Lover... is dead I'm the new Lover Andre132 kills the new Lover. RandomBiscuit finds Andre and Lover LabRatsLover9 kicks Andre off of waterfall Andre132: Heeeeeeellllllpppppppp!!!! LabRatsLover9 (the real me) is lying on the floor at Freddy's Andre132 dies. RandomBiscuit kicks Lover off the waterfall Andre132: Thanks Biscuit! LabRatsLover9 tries to get up off of Freddy's floor, but is too weak LabRatsLover9 faints RandomBiscuit drives back to Freddy's Andre132 is still lying in water. RandomBiscuit sees Lover and heals her LabRatsLover9 is unhealable Andre132 is still dead, but is healable. LabRatsLover9 opens eyes slightly LabRatsLover9: save Andre Just leave me here LabRatsLover9 faints again RandomBiscuit nods and goes back to save Andre Andre132: 10 seconds until I am unhealable. 10 9 8 7 6 RandomBiscuit finds Andre and heals him Andre132: Yay! Thanks! RandomBiscuit: Look, Andre Andre132: goes to Lover. RandomBiscuit: Lover needs our help! Andre132: what is it, Biscuit? Oh. LabRatsLover9 is dead RandomBiscuit super speeds to Freddy's Andre132 drives to Andreville Hospital with Lover and Biscuit. Andre132: we’re here! Andre132 places Lover down on bed. LabRatsLover9 opens eyes slightly, but closes them again Andre132 calls Nurse Andrea. Andre132: Andrea! Andre132: Come here! We need her to laugh. LabRatsLover9 is still dead Andrea: Why? Andre132: Laughing will heal her. Just make her laugh. LabRatsLover9 opens eyes slightly LabRatsLover9: Andre The only way to heal me Play this song LabRatsLover9 faints again Andre132 plays the song. Andrea132 runs out of the building. LabRatsLover9 opens eyes slightly LabRatsLover9 hears golden Freddy’s jumpscare Andre132 stares. Andre132 kills Golden Freddy. LabRatsLover9 hears toy bonnie LabRatsLover9 wakes up completely Andre132 kills Toy Bonnie. LabRatsLover9 hears old Freddy LabRatsLover9: okay you can stop playing it now!!! Andre132 kills all animatronics. LabRatsLover9 hears phantom Foxy LabRatsLover9 shuts music off Andre132 kills all phantoms. LabRatsLover9 hugs Andre Andre132: Yay! LabRatsLover9: I'm alive!!! Andre132: so, is this the end of the film? LabRatsLover9: no RandomBiscuit: Dunno LabRatsLover9: no Andre132: OK. Andre132 dances the tango. RandomBiscuit: what should we do now? LabRatsLover9 opens window blinds to see a giant Freddy Fazbear Andre132: Uh.... LabRatsLover9: uhhhhh Andre132 faints. LabRatsLover9: We have a monster to go fight LabRatsLover9 wakes Andre up Andre132 turns into Hulk. RandomBiscuit gets the Biscuit robot LabRatsLover9: OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!!! TAURUS!!! LabRatsLover9 turns into Taurus RandomBiscuit gets army of Pokémon Andre132 gets in AT-AT. LabRatsLover9: Mooo! You're dead Mr. Freddy!!! LabRatsLover9 turns back into normal Lover LabRatsLover9: ya know what? RandomBiscuit: What Andre132 has army of Disney Infinity characters. LabRatsLover9 summons Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy Andre132: Yay! Natsu: Fire dragon roar!!! Natsu breaths fire at the giant Freddy RandomBiscuit summons all the Venturiantale characters to help Andre132 has army of Ewoks. Gray: Ice make spears! Andre132: Attack! Gray makes spears and throws them at Freddy Andre132 charges at Freddy. Erza: Re-quip! Erza grabs double swords and cuts both of Freddy's legs off Andre132 gets grabbed by Freddy and thrown to China. Pokémon Attack Freddy Andre132 comes back Chinese. Lucy: OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!!! TAURUS!!! Iron Man Hacks Freddy to make him weaker. Lucy summons Taurus and Taurus attacks Freddy and his axe goes through Freddy's chest RandomBiscuit gets into Biscuit robot and fires missiles at Freddy LabRatsLover9 uses heat vision and burns Freddy's arms off Andre132 gets in Andrebot. LabRatsLover9 joins Andre Andre132 fires explosive blocks at Freddy. LabRatsLover9 decides to get out of the Andrebot RandomBiscuit fires a missile at Freddy's head Andre132 turns robot into the size of Galactus LabRatsLover9 uses heat vision and burns Freddy's head off Andre132 rips Freddy's arms off. RandomBiscuit: I think he's dead... LabRatsLover9: yeah Andre132: Oh. LabRatsLover9: Andre, you can come down now Andre132: Yay! Andre132 comes down. Andre132: Is that it? LabRatsLover9: yeah, now that's it Andre132: What about Bonnie and Chica? LabRatsLover9: and Foxy Andre132: Where are they? LabRatsLover9: Oh uh I might have already killed them Andre132 gets in house. LabRatsLover9: about an hour ago Andre132: So... Is that the end of the movie? LabRatsLover9: sure! But let's start the next one after your credits!!! Andre132 Credits: Starring: LabRatsLover9 Andre132 RandomBiscuit. Lycan Princess Pokémons. Freddy Bonnie Chica Foxy Other animatronics. More... Iron Man. The End! PLEASE READ THIS PART!!! So at the end we had some really funny dialogue, but when I copy pasted it, it didn’t get the part. But since it became an important part of the story, I’m gonna try to sum it up in re-written form. Just note that this is me imitating the part of the conversation afterwards and that it isn’t really what we said. I, LabRatsLover9 wrote it myself. Lycan Princess: Wow, I’ve been gone for a while… Andre132: You missed a lot. LabRatsLover9: You know, we make a great team… Andre132: If I could really travel in time… that would be awesome. LabRatsLover9: If you could, you could make Lab Rats never end. Andre132: But… what if they died? The cast would have to die of age. LabRatsLover9: We could make them never die. Andre132: How? LabRatsLover9: I would have the power to do that. Andre132: … Lycan Princess: … Andre132: I’m gonna be your sidekick! Lycan Princess: No, I’m gonna be her sidekick!!! LabRatsLover9: No, you can both be my sidekicks! Andre132: Yay! LabRatsLover9: Andre would be my main sidekick… but still! Lycan Princess: Hey, I’m better than him! LabRatsLover9: You know, you can be replaced… Lycan Princess: by whom? LabRatsLover9: Cute Eyes!!! LabRatsLover9 shows them Cute Eyes the narwhal. Lycan Princess: no!!! Andre132: You could be replaced by a narwhal!!! LabRatsLover9: Or even Pop Tart! LabRatsLover9 shows them Pop Tart the Nyan Cat. Andre132: They could be on our team too, Lover! LabRatsLover9: Yeah! Andre132: The team of Lover, Andre, Cute Eyes, and Pop Tart OfficialBrandonF walks in on our conversation OfficialBrandonF: Can I join? LabRatsLover9: Sure! Lycan Princess starts to plot her revenge… Category:Episodes Category:Andre Related Pages Category:Lover Related Pages Category:Lycan Related Pages Category:Waffle Related Pages Category:Biscuit Related Pages Category:Pop Tart Related Pages Category:Cute Eyes Related Pages